held back feelings and their continuation
by floxy2000
Summary: gouenji has been holding back his feelings for endou but after they had won the FFI he will tell him how he feels about the goalkeeper. will endou accept his feelings and will they establish a realtionship, or will there be nothing left of their bond and how will their teammates and family react? (there'll also be some fudou x kidou
1. Chapter 1

It was the day after they had won the ffi championship,gouenji had promised himself he would finlly tell endou what he was thinking about all this time.

Gouenji Was searching for endoi for almost an hour. He looked in the lounge,on the beach,in town but the keeper was nowhere to be found. Then it struck gouenji he must be at his grandpa's place. He went there and of course he found endou and his grandfather practicing new techniques. The brown haired saw gouenji approaching with a worried look on his face so he called out to him. _Oi! Gouenji~ _

The blond saw endou waving at him while saying that he should come down to him. The fire striker went down and told him he had something important to discuss with him. He told his grandpa he had to go but would come by very soon. Gouenji took him to the beach at the back of the inazuma lounge.

_Hey gouenji what's up you look really worried is something bothering you? You can talk to me you know._

Gouenji started to get really nervous and a faint blush appeared on his face he tried to hid it from him by looking at the sea instead of his face. Endou started to get nervous he was afraid that gouenji might have found out how he felt about him since the first time they played together.

At first endou thought that he just felt really strong about gouenji as a good friend friend but every time he saw the blond he got this weird fuzzy feeling In his chest and soon he started to get really self conscious when the flame striker got close to him. After a few months he started to get these weird dreams about gouenji and him kissing and every time the dreams went even further he felt guilty for doing something like that to his best friend.

The blond haired started talking , _uhm… endou I know this might sound really disgusting to you but.. uhm… i…I have liked you since we first played together and not just like a friend but in a more romantic way. _

When Endou saw gouenji's face while the blond was saying those words. His mind went blank the brunette started to blush a dark shade of red and was so happy that he jumped up to hug gouenji, and told _him I love you to I'm the same I liked you since we first played together and I can't believe you feel the same way about me I..Im so happy gouenji, I love you._

Gouenji was fully prepared for rejection so he couldn't believe what he heard, Endou loved him to the blond was so incredibly happy. When Endou hugged him he pushed him away seeing a confused and sad look on Endou's face only he chuckled at this sight and braught their faces close and after looking each other in their eyes gouenji pressed his lips against those of the keeper. At first endou was surprised but after a few moments he kissed back pressing his tongue against gouenji's closed lips begging him to part them. Gouenji parted his lips and felt endou's tongue slip in.

The two boys soon got engaged in a battle for dominance, their tongues twirling around each other as they both got into a state of bliss. After some moments they had to break he kiss to get oxygen and gouenji took endou's arm pulling him back to the lounge,everyone was gone visiting their new friends or getting some souvenirs for their family's.

The blond led endou to his room knowing they got the whole place to theirselves. he pushed the brunette onto his bed engaging in another passionate kiss the fire striker had been dreaming about this for such a long time he couldn't stop here, neither could endou. gouenji heard him moan his name in between their kiss. Endou broke their kiss trying to catch his breath and smiled. He started to shove one of his hands under gouenji's shirt exploring his muscled upper body as he got satisfied moans from the blond. Gouenji also slipped one of his hands under endou's shirt trying to find some sensitive spots.

Gouenji wanted more he wanted to ravish his partner, so the blond pulled endou's hand away from his chest getting a confused look from endou. _Why did gouenji pull my hand away was I not sassfying him. _Gouenji saw endou's look and smiled pinning the brunnette's hands above his head pulling of his shirt. The blond tossed the shirt aside. After his shirt was tossed on the ground gouenji pulled his own over his head. At seeing the blonds body endou's face got a darker shade of red. Now gouenji's shirt was off endou could see that gouenji was getting a hard-on. And the same happenend to him.

Endou started to stroke Gouenji's erection trough his pants. A moan escaped from his lips at the sudden stimulation at his lower half. He looked down and saw what caused this at the sight of endou getting harder from touching the blonde he blushed heavily and started to pant. But he didn't want to be the only one that would get pleasure so he started to stroke his crush. Endou took this as a 'please go on'and tried to pull down gouenji's pants and boxer.

The blond felt what endou was doing and stopped him. Endou was shocked he thought that gouenji wanted this._why did you stop me?_ The brunette asked with a sad and lustful gaze. Gouenji answered _do you really..want to go through with this? _The brown haired answered with a happy but lustfull expression. _Of course I do, I love you and I have been wanting this for who knows how long I really really want make love to you. _is what he said , the fire striker only asked this because he was afraid that endou was maybe just doing this because he was afraid that the blond wouldn't be friends with him anymore if he had rejected him.

After he heard endou's answer the blond chuckled and pulled his pants and boxer down, tossed them to the ground and did the same with endou's. At the sight of gouenji's masculine and sexy body endou got realy embarrassed and tried to hid his won body from the blond. After the flame striker saw this he pulled endou's hands away and pinned them down above his head before kissing the brunette. Endou relaxed when his lover kissed him and he pulled away from the kiss, with a swift movements he reversed their positions making sure gouenji couldn't move below him.

The blond was a bit shocked but also a bit happy that endou wanted this just as bad as he did. Endou started to move up and down rubbing their erections against each other. After a few seconds the brunette began leaking pre-cum and gouenji felt their erections get slippery he couldn't take it anymore he sat up and whispered in endou's ear. _ Can I…..can I start to loosen you up?_ Endou shivered at the warm breath next to his ear and then he asked _: I..I am the bottom? _Gouenji saw his worried look _if you really don't want to I..I..I can be the bottom._ But then endou said _ no, you don't have to I can hear through your voice that you really don't want to and since it you who I'm doing this with I don't mind as long as you promise you won't hurt me._ Is what endou said with his famous smile on his face. Gouenji felt releaved and told his lover :_ I would never hurt you….mamoru~_. Endou blushed after hearing gouenji say his first name.

Gouenji reversed their positins once again and let endou lick his fingers,gouenji pulled back his fingers and inserted one at the brunette's twitching entrance. Endou let out a small moan of pleasure and pain when he felt gouenji's finger enter him. _ It hursts gouenji._gouenji pulled out hist finger _I'm so sorry let's try again okay this time I'll go slower. The brunette nodded. Okay try to relax mamoru _is what he whispered in endou's relaxed and took gouenji's fingers in his mouth again to coath them with his saliva.

When the fingers were fully covered he let go of them. Gouenji pulled his hand back and slowly started to push one finger in while trailing kisses down his back. Endou was pleased with the slower movements of his lovers finger and soon pleaded for more bucking his hips against gouenji's finger. Gouenji inserted another finger earning a pleasure filled moan from endou. The brunette started to buck his hips even faster and moaned again _ahhh~shuuya. more please…please put in I..I want you._ Gouenji was taken aback by what the keeper said but he was at he verge of just slamming into him so he was very pleased.

The blond positioned himself in front of endou's entrance he was very gentle so he wouldn't hurt his lover he pushed in bit by bit until he was all in, earning some pleasurefull moans from the boy beneath him. After he felt that endou was used to having him inside he started to move,thrust after thrust,but he wanted to look his lover in the face in one swift movement he turned the brunette around, looked him in the eyes and locked their lips together in a passionate kiss,still thrusting in to the boy.

Endou let out a loud moan which sounded more like a scream when gouenji hit his prostate,after hearing this sound the blond kept hitting this spot. Getting close to his climax endou pulled himself up now sitting on top of gouenji and panted _ I…..I'm…gonna ..come _gouenji replied _ me too …let's come together… _

When gouenji finished his sentence he worked up his pace hitting endou's prostate faster and harder and after a few thrusts they came in sync _ahhhh mamoru~, shuuya~ahh._

Gouenji layed down his lover and pulled out of him still panting. Endou snuggled up gouenji's chest and whispered a small _I love you_ before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm soooooooo sorry it took me this long to update the story but finally here is chapter two i hope you enjoy it and i will be working on chapter three from now on.**

The next day Endou woke up in the arms of his boyfriend, Ow how he loved to say that Gouenji was his boyfriend. He shook the blond awake and said that they should start cleaning because they were leaving Liocott island in the afternoon.

After they had cleaned up the room they went to take a shower. In the shower Endou noticed these weird bruises on his body and realised that they were made by Gouenji. Endou was so embarrassed, when he got out of the shower he tried to hid the hickeys and ran back to his room to search for clothes which would cover everything. When he was dressed he heard Natsumi yell _'guys we're leaving in 10 minutes so hurry up'_. The brunette quickly gathered his stuff and ran downstairs, as he tried to run he felt his back ache and he almost fell but Kidou was just in time to catch the keeper. _'whoa what are you doing Endou, you almost fell down the stairs' 'oh god, thank you Kidou'. _Endou stood up straight again and stretched his back only to get a sudden rush of pain trough his back. His face had a pained expression and Kidou saw it. _'what did you do that made your back hurt so much ?' _ Kidou asked. _'well uhhh… I…. uhmm'_ Endou's face flushed a light red when he thought about what he did with his boyfriend, he suddenly came up with an excuse '_I went training with Gouenji and I got hit in the back, but I'm okay really as long as I don't make any weird or fast movements I should be fine ' 'well okay then' _ Kidou said with a concerned tone.

Everyone gathered at the front of the lounge and they got into the inazuma van. The trip t the airport was pretty long is what Gouenji thought, because Endou was sitting in the back of the van next to Kazemaru instead of him. When they finally reached the airport Gouenji made sure he was sitting next to his lover and that they had some privacy, this was so that the blond could talk to his lover about something important.

'_Endou there's something I want to talk to you about'_Gouenji started. _Well you see we're in a relationship now and it's kind a hard to just come out to everyone like ;hey we're gay and together. So I want to talk about if you even want to come out and how we're gonna do it. _ Endou replied _'I really want to be with you and I want everyone to that I love Gouenji Shuuya okay so we'll just start with our friends and then our parents okay?' 'yes we'll do that, thanks Endou I love you' _ Gouenji said as he leaned in to kiss Endou.

At the time Gouenji and Endou were kissing Kidou was walking towards them and he was fairly surprised but at least he knew now why the goalkeepers back hurt this morning. _'uhuhm'_ Kidou coughed. Gouenji looked up and saw kidou's face he quickly pushed Endou away and said _uuuhh…hey kidou did you need something…? _ Endou blushed a deep shade f red nd turned his face away. _ Well I wanted to ask Endou if his back still hurt and if he found out why but I think I have y explanation now…_ Kidou chuckled as he saw the blondes face turn red. _Uhm how long have you two been like this? _ Kidou asked. Gouenji explained to kidou what had happened and also told him that they wanted to tell the team that they were going out as soon as they landed.

Kidou agreed to their idea and went back to his seat next to fudou and told him what happened. Fudou laughed at the story, kissed his boyfriend and told him that they should probably do the same as Gouenji and Endou.

After a couple of hour the plane landed in Japan everyone was happy that they were back, so because of this nice atmosphere Gouenji decided that this was a good moment to tell everyone that he and the keeper had gotten together. _Uuh uh uhm.. would everyone gather please me and Endougot something important to tell you guys. Well uhm as of recently me and Endou have started going out….and we wanted you guys to be the first to know about this. _Gouenji awaited their reaction nervously while his brown haired lover stood next to him with a faint blush and a nervous smile. At first some of the guys were shocked but they soon thought about how the two hang with each other and found that they were actually a great match. Kazemaru took the word for the team and told them that they were completely fine with it and that some of them were actually expecting this development. Gouenji was relieved and took endou's hand while endou let out a small sigh.

Suddenly kidou stood up and dragged fudou to the front with him, _ now that gouenji broke the ice for us I want to tell you guys something to, me and fudou have been dating for a while actually since we ran into each other again even before FFI, so I hope you guys doný have problems with this either. _ No one was troubled by this except for sakuma he was quite surprised and had to think over how he would react to this, but Kidou understood this and left his friend alone.

After all the big news was told, everyone said goodbye to their friends and went back home. The two new couples walked with the four of them to the bus stop and they talked about some trivial stuff before saying goodbye and going off with their own respective boyfriends.

Gouenji and Endou held hands as they knew what was coming now, they had to tell their parents and their parents were waiting at the blondes house as they had made a promise of holding a welcome home party at the fire strikers home. They snuggled up to each other in the bus trying to prepare for what was coming, about one thing they were sure, they were not going to break up no matter what happened.


End file.
